


Devastante

by Luschek



Series: I fiori del male [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Introspettivo, Malinconico, Missing Moments, Not English, triste, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luschek/pseuds/Luschek
Summary: La borsa produce un tonfo sordo quando viene gettata per terra, alza un polverone che fa tossire Deidara e gli fa pure lacrimare gli occhi. Per ovviare al problema, il ragazzo indossa un paio di occhiali da aviatore che estrae dalla sacca, ora lasciata aperta.Resta un paio di minuti fermo, le pupille fisse sul contenuto dello zaino e a tratti sembra che non respiri. Poi gli angoli della sua bocca man mano si sollevano e, prima di formare un ghigno, una risata acuta riecheggia nell’antro in cui si è rintanato.“Spettacolare, mh!”
Series: I fiori del male [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858249





	Devastante

“Hai sentito? Hanno distrutto un altro edificio ieri sera.”

“Dove? Davvero?”

“Sì, in periferia. Dicono che sia morta un’intera famiglia...”

“Diamine... Chi potrebbe mai... Oh, Deidara! No, quello non va lì. Sull’altro scaffale, grazie. Dicevamo? Dunque...”

Il ciuffo biondo del ragazzo viene sollevato da uno sbuffo, che lo arruffa più di prima. Stavolta per sistemare l’acconciatura gli ci vorranno ben più di un paio di spazzolate. 

Riprende la scatola di rotoli che ha appena poggiato, alta quasi quanto lui e larga il doppio, e senza emettere alcun suono la colloca dove gli è stato indicato. Deve mettersi sulla punta dei piedi e tendere le braccia fino a quanto può per arrivarci, ma non chiede aiuto nemmeno se è in evidente difficoltà a mantenere in equilibrio il pacco. Tuttavia, dopo un paio di sbuffi e qualche manata ben assestata, sorride soddisfatto del suo lavoro.

“Adesso posso andare, mh?”

Il proprietario del negozio gli sventola una mano in lontananza, mentre interloquisce ad alta voce con un cliente.  Deidara lo prende per un ‘sì’ e, presa la sua sacca blu, esce dal retrobottega. 

Cammina per una decina di metri, poi, quando è abbastanza lontano dal negozio, imbocca la via principale, quella che conduce al di fuori del villaggio, e corre. 

I capelli sferzati dal vento diventano una matassa ingarbugliata, tanto sono lunghi. Nonostante ciò,  Deidara sorride.

***

La destinazione di  Deidara è una conca di pietra al di sotto della montagna su cui è stato costruito il Villaggio. Ci vuole una mezz’ora abbondante (percorsa correndo) per arrivarci e lungo la strada le abitazioni scarseggiano, fino a scomparire del tutto quando l’abitazione dello  Tsuchikage non è più visibile in lontananza. 

La borsa produce un tonfo sordo quando viene gettata per terra, alza un polverone che fa tossire  Deidara e gli fa pure lacrimare gli occhi. Per ovviare al problema, il ragazzo indossa un paio di occhiali da aviatore che estrae dalla sacca, ora lasciata aperta.

Resta un paio di minuti fermo, le pupille fisse sul contenuto dello zaino e a tratti sembra che non respiri. Poi gli angoli della sua bocca man mano si sollevano e, prima di formare un ghigno, una risata acuta riecheggia nell’antro in cui si è rintanato.

“Spettacolare, mh!”

Esclama e batte le mani fasciate, applaudendo a sé stesso. Al momento, quel sorriso non si cancellerebbe neanche se lo prendessero a pugni in faccia. 

Dopo che la risata spasmodica scema nel silenzio e che gli addominali non fanno più tanto male,  Deidara si china e solleva entrambe le maniche del soprabito fino alla spalla, dove la fasciatura lasciano respirare l’epidermide.

Inizia col braccio sinistro, sciogliendo il nodo stretto con i denti e le unghie, poi con una calma metodica lascia che lembo dopo lembo la pelle veda la luce del sole. La carne, lì dov’era stretta nella fasciatura, è tutta arrossata e impregnata di sudore.

È arrivato al polso, quando la voce di  Kurotsuchi sopraggiunge alle sue spalle. È come sentire un migliaio di spilli che pungono il timpano e cercano affondare fino in profondità. 

“Ciao  Deidei ! Che stai facendo?”

Deidara ha gli occhi sgranati e pare che i bulbi vogliano uscire dalle orbite. Alcune gocce di sudore gli scendono lente dalla fronte e nemmeno può asciugarsele, perché sta cercando di riavvolgere le bende almeno intorno all’avambraccio. 

“Stai giocando ancora con l’argilla?”

La voce è vicina e lo sono altrettanto i passi. Ha visto Ora percepisce chiaramente il suo chakra, cosa che prima non è riuscito a fare. Il dubbio che lo abbia fatto di proposito lo solletica, perciò corruga le sopracciglia. Se è così, significa che la ragazza sospetta qualcosa. 

Il tradimento è un’incognita che ha valutato dal momento in cui ha intrapreso quella strada. Prima o poi, si dice, sarebbe dovuto succedere. In parte, è stato calcolato nel piano. L’angoscia lo accarezza appena, perché è subito scacciata via dalla consapevolezza che questo è un piccolo prezzo da pagare per una ricompensa migliore. 

Non gli dispiace nemmeno un po’ per l’amica: ha rinunciato a volerle bene appena s’è fasciato le braccia e il petto con l’oltraggio e le bende.

“Tutto bene,  Deidara ? Mi sembri pallido.”

Kurotsuchi adesso è accovacciata accanto a lui. Percepisce il respiro di lei solleticargli i capelli e mai come prima ha sofferto di brividi di freddo. Ora ne ha continuamente. 

Perde un battito e deve mordersi l’interno della guancia per non tradirsi, quando l’altra gli appoggia il palmo della mano sulla fronte. A causa degli occhiali non la vede bene, ma può percepire benissimo lo sguardo di lei che studia ogni minimo dettaglio della sua figura.

È spacciato.

“Sto benissimo,  mh . E stavo ancora meglio prima che tu ficcassi il naso nelle mie cose!”

Soltanto adesso volta il capo nella sua direzione. Dal cipiglio preoccupato di lei non traspare altro che preoccupazione. Non ha detto niente riguardo le bende sulle braccia, quindi esclude l’opzione che sappia qualcosa. Deve cogliere l’opportunità al volo, prima che gli sfugga.

“Ho solo caldo,  mh . In questo dannato paese si possono cucinare le uova persino sull’asfalto, mh!”

Dice e si mette in piedi, mentre lesto comincia a fasciarsi di nuovo il braccio. Le sorpassa di qualche passo, in modo da essere più vicino alla tracolla.

“Vipera! Sono preoccupata per te!”

Nessuno proferisce altra parola. L’unico suono appena percettibile è quello del tessuto che sfrega contro la pelle. Deidara è arrivato al gomito.

“Magari sono gli occhiali. Con quella fascia larga e stretta ci credo che li usi solo la notte.”

Il movimento circolare della mano s’interrompe ed entrambe le braccia restano rigide a mezz’aria. Il ragazzo si volta in quest’esatta posizione, gli occhi di nuovo spalancati e le sopracciglia aggrottate.

“Come sai che li uso di notte?”

Il suo cuore adesso galoppa. Improvvisamente sente la bocca asciutta e la colpa non è solo dell’afa. 

“Io... Io...”

Il fatto che  Kurotsuchi indietreggi, invece che inventarsi una scusa, è una risposta plateale per  Deidara . 

Mentre tutto accade, dal posto in cui è, la ragazza sembra la spettatrice di un film d’azione. 

Deidara le dà le spalle e corre, mentre afferra al volo la borsa. I primi secondi sono scanditi dal fiatone e dallo scalpitio delle ciabatte sulla roccia. In seguito, gli ordini di  Oonoki e le urla dei Jonin che si sono gettati al suo inseguimento sovrastano qualsiasi altro suono.

Ai suoi piedi, Kurotsuchi scorge le bende che fasciavano le braccia del ragazzo poco prima e quando solleva lo sguardo nota che lo spettacolo è già iniziato.

Deidara è in piedi sulla testa di un drago. O meglio, della sua brutta copia in argilla. 

Li osserva dall’alto verso il basso, sospeso a mezz’aria sopra un burrone. Dietro di lui c’è il vuoto, per cui, tranne  Oonoki , nessuno potrà seguirlo. Davanti a lui c’è uno stuolo di ninja che già formano sigilli e invano gli lanciano contro shuriken e  kunai . È in bilico tra libertà e prigionia. Tra vita e morte. A differenza dei funamboli che lo fanno per mestiere, a  Deidara piace camminare sul filo del rasoio. 

Infatti, al posto della sua smorfia spaventata, adesso sta mostrando un ghigno compiaciuto.

“Cosa ti passa per la testa, ragazzo?! Hai distrutto un intero quartiere del villaggio e ucciso famiglie innocenti! Perché?”

Non è rimorso ciò che prova Deidara, mentre osserva gli occhi lucidi di Oonoki: è la noia.

“In nome dell’Arte tutto è lecito, vecchio! E tu non puoi capire.”

Boom.

Un manipolo di ninja balza via, quando l’anziano schiva il primo ragno-bomba.

Ka-boom.

Un’altra decina viene colpita in pieno. Kurotsuchi, sgomitando tra un ninja e l’altro per raggiungere il nonno, intravede dei cadaveri all’interno della sua visuale.

Bam!

Stavolta prende in pieno l’avversario e il drago comincia a prendere quota, nel frattempo che il vecchio è stordito dall’esplosione. Quando si trova abbastanza in alto, poi, lo spettacolo prosegue: piove una valanga di animali d’argilla dalle più svariate forme su tutto il Villaggio. 

Nel frattempo che si allontana, accompagnato dalla melodia di grida e suppliche di aiuto, osserva la sua opera d’arte. 

Eccitazione, soddisfazione, incredulità: sono tutti eufemismi che descrivono una briciola di ciò che prova  in questo momento.

Lingue di fuoco si innalzano tra le strade, superano in altezza gli edifici e li cingono in un abbraccio mortale. I botti danno il ritmo giusto alla danza che l’incendio deve ballare mentre si propaga tra le case e i negozi. 

È proprio in uno di quei bracieri che getta il rotolo proibito che alcuni mesi prima aveva rubato ad  Oonoki , affinché nessun’altro osi sottrargli l’esclusività della sua arte. 


End file.
